gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter V Outrage
Street Fighter V Outrage is the upcoming sequel of the Street Fighter series for PS4, PS Vita, PC and XBOX 540. Unlike the road that Street Fighter IV took, Street Fighter V Outrage returns to the traditional 2D route that the series originally followed before Yoshinori Ono took over as producer. The game is developed using the Unreal Engine 3, the animation is similar to what was seen on Street Fighter ''III games and the background stages are done similar to ''Marvel Vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Storywise, Street Fighter V Outrage takes place some time after the events that occurred in Street Fighter III: Third Strike, SFV Outrage will feature 30 returning fighters as well as and 12 new characters who'll make their mark debut in the arena. Prologue There was an ancient warrior, who was said to have been the most powerful fighter of all, any who dared to challenge this fighter were met with a swift and brutal end. Mighty heroes and scheming villains from all over the world sought to defeat this powerful foe, but to no avail. But one day, a lone warrior known as 'The Shield of Humanity' challenged this mighty warrior, who merely scoffed at the opponent like nothing, believing this new challenger to be weak like all who fell before him. Fist traded with fist, blow traded with blow, neither warrior were willing to give up until eventually the tide turned to the invincible warrior's favour, but in a last act of desperation, 'The Shield of Humanity' struck a deadly blow that defeated the warrior. Yet he was unable to kill the mighty warrior, who had reached to a level that transcended from humanity, so with the help of many priests and shamans, the victor sealed his foe in a chamber. Bison is dead!! '''These words which should've brought peace and relief was filled with confusion and chaos. M.Bison, the notorious, diabolical mastermind behind the criminal organization known as 'Shadoloo' was reported to have been killed in a battle. Disorder slowly rose up as ambitious factions from around the world began to form and battle one another for power, then suddenly in the midst of the chaos, the faction known as 'S.E.A.R.C.H.' announces the Fourth World Warrior Tournament, calling for all martial artists in the world, those who were determined to seek out glory, justice, revenge, prestige or other ideals And throughout the outrage of it all, he watches, and waits for his time to strike. Game Menus and Gameplay The optional menus that appear on the Street Fighter V Outrage main menu are as follows: Arcade Story Battle Vs Battle Free Battle Time Attack Battle Survival Battle Challenge Mode Training Mode Viewer Gallery Mode Options Arcade Story Battle is where you play through the game as one of the chosen fighters and see their prologue, confrontations with certain fighters and their ending, the last boss of the game is always Sumer, though through certain conditions it is possible to fight Akuma, Gill as the secret boss. Vs Mode is where you and another player can battle constantly against each other head to head, Free Battle is where you and the computer battle each other in similar fashion to Vs, you can save replays of your battles in both Vs and Free.Time Attack is where you can go through 8 rounds under normal settings and finish as fast as possible. Survival is where you pit yourself against every fighter in the game and does not end until either you are defeated or you have defeated all 42 fighters. Challenge Mode is where you do missions and objectives regarding fighter's moves and such or defeating a certain under a time limit, the bonus stages in the game are also available in Challenge Mode. Training Mode is where you can practice using any of the fighters available. Viewer is where you can watch saved replays of your battles from either Vs Battle mode or Free Battle mode. Gallery Mode is where you can view artwork, profiles, cutscenes and music from the game. Options is basically where you can change the settings of the game. The gameplay is similar to how the gameplay in ''Street Fighter III Third Strike looked, the parry system returns in all its glory as does the air guard which is optional. The biggest change is the movelist system, each fighter has a numerous set of special moves, but they all have 3 unique attack types, The basic Super Move, an ultra move known as the 'Outrage Drive' (when the super gauge is at level 3) and one ultimate move known as the Killing Strike (when the super gauge is maximised at level 5) which will deal the most damage and is a certain final blow in most circumstances. For example: Ryu's Super Move is the Shinkuu Hadouken, his Outrage Drive is the Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku and finally his Killing Strike is the Shin Shoryuken. Characters These are the 42 playable characters who appear in Street Fighter V Outrage. The majority of the recurring characters from previous Street Fighter titles have either been given an updated movelist or an arranged movelist. (Note: Do not EVER ask me for godawful, horrible excuses of a character like Rufus, El Fuerte, Decapre or Violent Ken, because I will NEVER put them on this no matter how many times you ask. Also do not edit on this idea.) THE RETURNING CHARACTERS RYU Movelist: KEN MASTERS Movelist: CHUN-LI Movelist: ALEX Movelist: IBUKI Movelist: YUN Movelist: YANG Movelist: NECRO Movelist: ORO Movelist: DUDLEY Movelist: ELENA Movelist: SEAN MATSUDA Movelist: HUGO ANDORE Movelist: REMY Movelist: MAKOTO Movelist: Q Movelist: TWELVE Movelist: URIEN Movelist: CAMMY WHITE Movelist: SAKURA KASUGANO Movelist: KARIN KANZUKI Movelist: ADON Movelist: Dan Hibiki (Arranged Movelist) Ingrid Guy (New Costume) (Updated Movelist) Cody Travers (New Costume) (Arranged Movelist) Abel (Updated Movelist) Juri Han (Updated Movelist) Akuma (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) (Arranged Movelist) Gill (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) THE NEW CHARACTERS MYUN Country: South Korea Birthdate: April 20 Bloodtype: B+ Favourite Food: Donuts Likes: Karaoke, Comedy Dislikes: Thunderstorms Fighting Style: Chinese Boxing CV: (JP) Ayako Kawasumi, (EN) Michelle Ruff Myun is a female Korean professional street fighter who specializes in Chinese Boxing, and is the current known master of the powerful and well feared technique 'Rasetsu Ken'. Myun was adopted and brought up in Japan by her mother figure Risako Uesugi, who looked after her like a daughter, Risako also taught Myun how to fight, as well as perform the Rasetsu Ken move, as Risako herself was a feared martial artist of her own right. Risako eventually left Myun when the latter was able to live on her own, but it has been years since Myun has last heard of her mother figure's whereabouts. Her search for Risako eventually leads to the World Warrior Tournament, Myun hopes she will find her master there, unaware of the destiny that awaits her. KAYNETH Country: United Kingdom Birthdate: May 6 Bloodtype: AB- Favourite Food: Various Fast Food Likes: Light Novels, Drawing Dislikes: Bigotry, Stubborn people, Cammy White. Fighting Style: Personal Street Boxing Style CV: (JP) Masakazu Morita, (EN) Colin Glazer A man whose past once haunted him before a power awoke within him and gave him strength, Kayneth began to develop a fighting style uniquely his own. Kayneth's life was full of despair as he was severly bullied as a child, but after the awakening of his newfound strength, Kayneth did not hesitate to track his tormentors down. It was due to a massive riot that his opportunity finally came and Kayneth at last got his justice, but he realized that it wasn't vengeance he was looking for but closure for his past, so he left the UK after the incident. Kayneth is currently wanted by Delta Red because someone blamed him for the riot that ocurred, an annoyed Kayneth enters the World Warrior Tournament to escape his pursuers and to find out who was the one who framed him. JULIO GOMEZ Country: Unknown (South America) Birthdate: June 13 Bloodtype: Unknown Favourite Food: Soup delicacies Likes: Santos FC soccer team, Spiced Wine. Dislkes: His Grandfather, seafood. Fighting Style: Gomez Style Martial Arts CV: (JP) Shigeru Nakahara, (EN) Josh Grelle Julio is a member of the UN Peacekeeper Force Unit and well versed in strategy and combat, he is a well respected leader and is known to fight with a sanjiegun (three sectioned staff)* at his side. Julio has a cool exterior and is very intelligent, but beneath the surface lies a vengeful motivation, Julio was chased away from his family by his grandfather Gustavo, and has since then made it his sole mission to put end to his grandfather's building criminal empire. When the UN army requests anyone to volunteer as their representative for the World Warrior Tournament, Julio doesn't hesitate to take the invitation, knowing he has an opportunity to defeat his grandfather. SOLARIA Country: Argentina Birthdate: November 2 Bloodtype: O Favourite Food: Mint Chocolate Cheesecake Likes: Dancing, Ambient music. Dislikes: Dirty old men, animal cruelty. Fighting Style: Self-Taught Aura Fighting arts CV: (JP) Shizuka Itō, (EN) Cristina Vee Solaria is a voluptuous beauty who possesses a mysterious spiritual power, she lives in the city of San Miguel de Tucumán. Solaria's fighting prowess is noted to be exceptional yet mystifying at the same time due to her aura abilities, almost as if she is supernatural in a way. Solaria has a kind nature and sometimes bashful, but becomes serious when the time for it comes, she speaks with a seductive tone yet she doesn't act it to anyone she speaks to, which causes an awkward situation towards some people. One day she felt a slight shift in her aura and came across the brawler Kayneth, Solaria sensed the power that had awakened in him, so she decided to accompany him to know more about it, though she learned of his past and recent experience, she came to like him alot. When she and Kayneth learned of the World Warrior Tournament, Solaria enters in, knowing that what is going on behind the scenes has something to do with Kayneth's strength and the disruption of her aura that time. NOZOMI MORI Country: Japan Birthdate: August 14 Bloodtype: A- Favourite Food: Ice Cream Likes: Milkshake, Hanging out with her friends, Pop Music. Dislikes: Indecent, obscene jokes. Fighting Style: Wrestling CV: (JP) Ami Koshimizu, (EN) Eileen Stevens A schoolgirl who is passionate about battling, Nozomi's love for wrestling is matched only by her bubbly personality. She has beaten every opponent that has challenged her in the neighbourhood, but one day, a friend of hers was caught in a battle between two female fighters and ended up hospitalised. When Nozomi learns pf the World Warrior Tournament, she enters in hopes to find the two women and defeat them with the power of wrestling. XIAHOU BEI Country: China Birthdate: January 17 Bloodtype: O Favourite Food: Lemon Chicken with Sweet and Sour sauce. Likes: Action/Adventure movies Dislikes: Greed, Triads Fighting Style: Ba Ji Quan CV: (JP) Shinichiro Miki, (EN) Grant George Xiahou Bei is the current head of the branch family that serves as a personal assassin under the prestigious but greedy Zhong family, a noble clan who control a majority of business and influence throughout China and the world. Xiahou Bei has recently started to become more agitated by the Zhong's control and how they treat the other branch families like nothing, it was then when he realized that his own family are more worthy to be liberated from the Zhong's control, since they have all been fighters and assassins with a reputation of respect and fear. When the Zhong family orders him to partake in the World Warrior Tournament, Xiahou Bei accepts, considering the tournament as nothing more than a major practice session, before he begins his family's fight for independence. (He is based on the famed Ba Ji Quan practitioner Li Shuwen.) MEHRDAD Country: Iran Birthdate: June 21 Bloodtype: O- Favourite Food: Anything with protein. Likes: His master, going hiking. Dislikes: Adon, worms. Fighting Style: Muay Thai and Muay Boran CV: (JP) Yūki Ono, (EN) Steve Staley He is known in the world of Muay Thai as the 'Desert Wolf'. Mehrdad was trained in the art of Muay Thai by a man who was known as the 'King', a person who Mehrdad respects very much, he has also adapt the fighting style of Muay Boran, an ancient form of Muay Thai, in order to incorporate a fighting style his own. Mehrdad wishes to claim the title 'God of Muay Thai' from Adon because while he acknowledges the man known as 'the Jaguar' to be a strong fighter, he does not set a good example to how a person with that title should be. Mehrdad signs up for the World Warrior Tournament in a bid to fight for the title 'God of Muay Thai'. SATSUKI* Country: Japan Birthdate: Unknown Bloodtype: Unknown Favourite Food: Dumpling dishes Likes: Her Katana, Marz. Dislikes: Immediate delayments, Juri Han. Fighting Style: Special Forces Ninjitsu CV: (JP) Asami Imai, (EN) Arryn Zech Satsuki is a member of the Japanese Special Forces Group who trains in the way of ninjitsu and is also a skilled kendo practitioner. Her Katana is the only thing Satsuki has of her past, that and the memory of a blonde woman who once called her 'sister', no matter how hard she tries, Satsuki can't remember who this woman was. She is ordered by her peers of the Japanese SFG to infiltrate S.E.A.R.C.H. and partake in the World Warrior Tournament, unaware of the fact that she'll cross paths with figures from her past. DESMOND 'TOP DOLLAR' FORTUNE Country: United States Birthdate: February 7 Bloodtype: A Favourite Food: Cheese Burgers Likes: Hardcore Gangster Rap, his reputation and wealth. Dislikes: Poverty Fighting Style: Boxing CV: (JP) Tetsu Inada, (EN) Devin Richards An African American boxer thug who leads a very large gang in Bronx, New York and wishes to become the most influential entrepenuer in the US by any means necessary. Top Dollar has always been inspired of the gang culture of New York, but he desires to win big now and gain as much wealth and reputation as he can get. Strength is nothing to him if there were no such things as what he values the most: money and fame. Top Dollar enters the World Warrior Tournament to earn cash and make his dream a reality. GUSTAVO GOMEZ Country: Unknown (South America) Birthdate: March 22 Bloodtype: A+ Favourite Food: Calamari Salad Likes: Being in power Dislikes: His origins Fighting Style: Gomez style Martial Arts (Karate based) CV: (JP) Toshihiro Shigetsuka, (EN) Richard Epcar The head of the powerful, rising Gomez Family criminal empire in South America, Gustavo became a crime lord after he finally took advantage of the Gomez family's prestigious wealth and influence, he turned his own daughter into a mindless puppet assassin and had her scar her son's back for life. Gustavo is obssessed with becoming the most powerful crime boss in the world, he learns of the World Warrior Tournament and decides to enter it, wanting to prove his superiority to the entire world. TEMPEST/MAGATSU TEMPEST (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Country: Ireland Birthdate: Unknown Bloodtype: Unknown Favourite Foods: Gum Sweets Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Sudden loud noises. Fighting Style: Pure Instinct CV: (JP) Tarusuke Shingaki, (EN) Derek Stephen Prince The sub boss of the game. A man in casual clothing wearing an eerie red mask and wielding a steel pipe, Tempest may not look much, but he is feared by many as the 'Incoming Disaster'. Tempest possesses an insurmountable level of power, and is well adept in fighting and pressuring even the strongest of opponents, he can also channel that power into his steel pipe so it can destroy things without denting. Tempest has been sought after by fighters and authorities throughout the world for the many incidents he's been causing, why he's entered the World Warrior Tournament though is a mystery. Tempest is mute most of the time unless he wants to make something clear or there is something relevent to point out. (Magatsu Tempest is a secret character that is unlocked after you complete Arcade Story Batte as Tempest, he no longer wears the mask and is now just as dangerous as his original version, and his movelist is slightly different.) SUMER (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Country: Unknown Birthdate: Unknown Bloodtype: Unknown Favourite Foods: He doesn't have one. Likes: Being in a deathmatch Dilslikes: Warriors that have over-inflated egos Fighting Style: Unified Martial Art CV: (JP) Hiroki Yasumoto, (EN) Crispin Freeman The final boss of the game, Sumer's appearance resembles that of an ancient Mesopotamian demon like warrior, his eyes have an Earth like look with the center resembling the planet's core, one gaze at them is enough to make Sumer's opponent think they're staring at the soul of the world itself. Sumer regards himself as the strongest warrior alive and believes that battle isn't about glory nor loss, but survival and death, much like the warriors of his time believed, it is a fact that is immediately clear to any who face Sumer, a truth that has traumatized even the mightiest warriors that have challenged him in the past. Sumer is just as powerful as Akuma is, being able to terraform ''the surrounding area with his aura alone, and will never hesitate nor hold back any of his attacks, his fighting style is spoken of in very old legends as ''the original martial art. *(1) Satsuki is the same person as one of the 12 Shadoloo Dolls. She's basically my version of what might have become of her after the events of Super Street Fighter IV. *(2) Julio fights using the sanjiegun similar to how Ling Tong from the Dynasty Warriors series uses it. Stages List Here is the list of stages for Street Fighter V Outrage #Japan - Odani Castle #Japan - Setagaya district, Tokyo #China - Wuzhang Plains #Hong Kong - Golden Market #South Korea - Seoul Boat Trip #Thailand - Return to Ayutthaya Ruins #Iraq - Ancient Uruk Excavation Site #Mexico - El Tajin #USA - Manhattan Backyard #USA - S.E.A.R.C.H. Grand Office #USA - Master's Residence #USA - Biker's Spot, Nevada Desert #Argentina - Estadio Unico #Argentina - S.E.A.R.C.H. Patagonia Research Compound #Brazil - Amazon Jungle Bridge #Chile - Overlooking Santiago #Peru - Machu Picchu #Kenya - Lion's Wilderness #France - Rhone Alps Ski Resort #Germany - Beer Festival #Monaco - Riviera Square #Russia - Great Industrial Factory #UK - Edinburgh Castle #UK - Decayed Beach #Tower of Babel (Entrance Gate) #Tower of Babel (Great Hall) #Tower of Babel (Summit) #Training Stage #Australia - Field under a Thunderstorm #Secret - Volcanic Rim (Aftermath) BONUS STAGES The Bonus stages for Street Fighter V Outrage appear during Arcade Story Battle (which is optional to include them during arcade run or not) and are available to play in Challenge Mode. There are 4 types of Bonus stages: Destroy the Car: Just like in previous Street Fighter games, the Car Wreck bonus stage enables to destroy the vehicle under the time limt, destroying it in many ways enables you to earn more points. Regarding who you're playing as, the appearance of the car varies. Parry the Ball: Returning from the'' Street Fighter III series is the Parry the Ball minigame. This bonus game is mainly about how to parry oncoming balls thrown by character Sean Matsuda, the more balls you parry, the higher your score goes. It is a great way for players to practice their parry skills for battles. Smash the Barrels: As with previous Street Fighter titles, the Barrel challenge has you dealing and destroying 25 barrels that drop down from a conveyor belt above you, smashing them gives you points. There is no timer and the bonus stage ends when all barrels have dropped down, managing to destroy all barrels gives you an extra bonus. Beat the Statue: This is a new bonus minigame in Street Fighter V Outrage that is based on the final boss fights in crossovers, such as fighting Apocalypse in ''X-Men Vs Street Fighter and Onslaught, Abyss and Galactus in the'' 'Marvel Vs Capcom series. '''The statue is an extremely tough opponent that won't go down easily and has a numerous set of moves to make the battle difficult. You only get one round to fight it. Soundtrack The Soundtrack of Street Fighter V Outrage mostly consists not just new themes, but remixes of returning fighter's themes from previous Street Fighter games. Also, themes that are from other games (especially Street Fighter III Second Impact) will also be on the soundtrack. #Through the Ages of Battle!!! (Street Fighter V Outrage intro theme) #Main Menu theme #Options #Select #Vs #Winner #Loser #Continue #Game Over #~Fist of Light~ (Myun theme) #~Drifter~ (Kayneth theme) #~Genius Soldier~ (Julio Gomez theme) #~Feel the Spirit~ (Solaria theme) #~Rising Dragon~ (Ryu theme) #~Burning Fist~ (Ken Masters theme) #~Spinning Bird~ (Chun Li theme) #~Jazzy NYC - SFVO Version~ (Alex theme) #~Twilight Eyes~ (Ibuki theme) #~Crowded Street - SFVO Version (Yun & Yang theme) #~Get On The Train - SFVO Version~ (Necro theme) #~Cave Man - SFVO Version~ (Oro theme) #~You Blow My Mind - SFVO Version~ (Dudley theme) #~Tomboy - SFVO Version~ (Elena theme) #~The Longshoreman - SFVO Version~ (Sean Matsuda theme) #~Bottoms Up - SFVO Version~ (Hugo Andore theme) #~The Beep - SFVO Version~ (Remy theme) #~Spunky - SFVO Version~ (Makoto theme) #~Theme of Q~ - SFVO Version~ (Q theme) #~Awareness~ (Twelve theme) #~Steel Crazy~ (Urien Theme) #~Cannon Spike~ (Cammy White theme) #~I Want You To Know~ (Sakura Kasugano theme) #~Simple Rating - SFVO Version~ (Karin Kanzuki theme) #~Jaguar King - SFVO Version~ (Adon theme) #~Saikyou-ryu National Anthem~ (Dan Hibiki theme) #~Heat Haze - SFVO Version~ (Ingrid theme) #~Slum Alleyway - SFVO Verison~ (Guy theme) #~The Final Fight - SFVO Version~ (Cody Travers theme) #~Search for Truth~ (Abel theme) #~Spider~ (Juri Han theme) #~Inspirational Energy~ (Nozomi Mori theme) #~His Path~ (Xiahou Bei theme) #~Become a Successor~ (Mehrdad theme) #~Lily of Stealth~ (Satsuki theme) #~Grand Desire~ (Top Dollar theme) #~Merciless Lord~ (Gustavo Gomez theme) #~Fear Enigma~ (Tempest theme) #~The Battle For Your Life~ (Sumer theme) #~Raging Demon~ (Akuma theme) #~Judgment Day - SFVO Version~ (Gill theme) #Bonus Stage theme 1 #Bonus Stage theme 2 #Gallery #~Beyond Those Hills~ (Credits) BONUS SOUNDTRACKS This is a collection of themes from previous Street Fighter games that you can unlock by completing Arcade Story or Survival, playing as the returning characters. #~Ryu Stage~ (Ryu theme, Hyper SFII) #~Ken Stage~ (Ken Masters theme, Hyper SFII) #~Chun-Li Stage~ (Chun-Li theme, Hyper SFII) #~Jazzy NYC '99 - Arranged~ (Alex theme, SFIII Third Strike) #~Sharp Eyes~ (Ibuki theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Crowded Street (Day)~ (Yun theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Crowded Street (Night)~ (Yang theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Get On The Train~ (Necro theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Cave Man~ (Oro theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~You Blow My Mind - Arranged~ (Dudley theme, SFIII Third Strike) #~Tomboy~ (Elena theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Sao Paulo~ (Sean Matsuda theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Bottoms Up~ (Hugo Andore theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~The Beep - Arranged~ (Remy theme, SFIII Third Strike) #~Spunky - Arranged~ (Makoto theme, SFIII Third Strike) #~Theme of Q - Arranged~ (Q theme, SFIII Third Strike) #~Snowland - Arranged~ (Twelve theme, SFIII Third Strike) #~Nile~ (Urien theme, SFIII Second Impact) #~Cammy Stage~ (Cammy White theme, Hyper SFII) #~I Want You To Know~ (Sakura Kasugano theme, SF Alpha 2 Gold) #~Simple Rating~ (Karin Kanzuki theme, SF Alpha 3) #~Jaguar King~ (Adon theme, Super SFIV) #~Dan Stage~ (Dan Hibiki theme, SF Alpha 2 Gold) #~Heat Haze~ (Ingrid theme, Capcom Fighting Jam) #~Slum Alleyway~ (Guy theme, SF Alpha 2 Gold) #~Stripes~ (Cody Travers theme, SF Alpha 3) #~Theme of Abel~ (Abel theme, SFIV) #~Theme of Juri~ (Juri Han theme, Super SFIV) #~Akuma Stage~ (Akuma theme, SF Alpha 2 Gold) #~Nile~ (Gill theme, SFIII Second Impact) Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Fighting games Category:2D Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games